nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Join the Clan/@comment-25971176-20150204020303
Cinderfrost Name: Cinderfrost Rank: Warrior Description: A beautiful silver gray she-cat with very soft fur and icy blue eyes. Personality: Cinderfrost is a skilled fighter and hunter. She is also a hardworker and a team player. She is brave and strong willed, but can also be a little timid or shy. When she had first come to the Clans she never spoke to anyone or made much contact with them. As time went by, she was accepted by her Clan, and had come around and begun to talk freely with everyone. She made fast friendships with Strongtail and Sunclaw. History: She was a rogue before joining the Clan. As a kit, her parents cast her out, because they never meant to have her. She roamed the streets day and night with no food. After three days of wandering, she strayed away from Twolegplace and found herself into the forest. Seeing the NightClan cats care for and protect each other made her wish that she could join them. Stormstar agreed to her joining, because new warrior blood was just what they wanted. When She first came to the Clan, she was looked down upon, but Strongtail and Sunclaw would always stand up for her. Gradually she was accepted by her Clan when she proved her loyalty. Family: Quickie(father, alive), Rosie (mother, alive) Extra: Her rogue name was Mint. Strongtail Name: Strongtail Rank: Warrior Description: Handsome ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes. Personality: Strongtail is very energetic and eager. He loves to be outside, on patrols or going hunting. He always asks Stormstar to give him a duty. Sitting around is not his favorite hobby. He is also kind and caring to his mother, sister, and Cinderfrost. History: His father, Shard never liked him. To Shard, Strongtail was an outcast. Since Shard was a kittypet, he never felt any connection to Strongtail. When Shard and Strongtail met, Shard disowned him. They never saw each other since that day. Strongtail was an apprentice when Cinderfrost joined NightClan. He immediately took a liking to the beautiful she-cat, and gradually fell in love with her. Family: Petalfeather (mother) Shard (father) Fernwing (sister) Flashclaw Name: Flashclaw Rank: Warrior Description: Handsome sandy yellow colored tom with brown eyes. Personality: Flasclaw is friendly and helpful to his Clan. When any of his Clanmates are down or feeling upset, he finds a way to cheer them up. He is a loyal warrior, and will fight like a lion to protect his Clan. To him, the Warrior Code is the most important thing in the world. Flashclaw is the mentor of Eaglepaw. His best friend is Cinderfrost, who also becomes his love interest. History: As a kit, he had some funny adventures. Once he got lost while playing hide and seek. He fell straight into a groundhog hole. It took three warriors to rescue him. Another time, while carrying bedding for the nursery, he tripped over a stick sending all the moss flying up and straight on his head. His mother always called him 'naughty, but sweetie!' for these incidents. As much as trouble he got into, he was still an adorable little kit. He too, like Strongtail fell in love with Cinderfrost. Family: Newtscratch (father) Sorrelberry (mother) Tallfeather (sister)